Alice and the Volturi
by Emily13113
Summary: Alice comes to aro asking to join the volturi. what could make Alice change her mind or where the Cullen's planing something.
1. Chapter 1

**READ AND ENJOY! **

**I don't own twilight**

I sat in my thorn thinking about Alice Cullen. The only vampire I truly cared about. Her power is what drew me to her. But now I will do anything to get her in the gard. Hell I'd even put her in the coven! My thoughts were interrupted by Jane throwing open the wooden doors with a bang. Close behind her was Alice! My dear Alice had finally come to her seances. Aro hastefuly dismissed Jane. He rose he asked with his famous grin plastered on his face

"Young Alice what brings you here?"

"Master Aro I want to join the Volturi."

My jaw dropped. Was she actually begging to join me? I couldn't believe this was real! I screamed in delight

"OH ALICE! you are more than welcome to join us! I'll even make you part of the coven! Oh how wonderful! Volturi will be unstoppable with you gift!"

Alice quickly corrected

"Gifts"

My jaw dropped even farther down if that's even possible.

"What are you other gifts!"

Alice stood careful she spoke quickly and quietly

"Master Aro I can see the past now and I can read minds like my brother Edward"

I yelled a little to loud

"Alec,Jane bring Alice a cloke! Felix bring Alice a Thorn!"

A few seconds later Felix was setting up the new chair and Alice was given a robe. I picked up my phone I quickly called for a meeting of the entire Gard to meet Volturi's new Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still I don't own twilight :'(**

**Alice POV**

I gazed around the large ball room. If my heart could beat I would be having a heart attack. I had no idea how many vampires in this room had a gift. If my cover were to be blown I would be killed. I have no idea why I even agreed to do this. Ya I understand that we could over throw the Volturi but I would be risking my life in the process. Jasper hates that I'm doing this,Edward volunteered himself but I will not let Edward get killed if I can help it he has Bella and nessie how can I take that away from him. So now I'm standing in a room packed full of every vampire in the volturi gard to make myself known as the newest member... How could this get any worse?

**Aro POV**

Alice is finally part of my Coven! Everything is running smoothly. She looks beautiful In her dress. Oh my beautiful? That's not it she is..she's something more. Maybe she could become my mate! First she must trust me. OH I know I could invite her old family over she would love that. Let me go call them right now!

**Edward POV**

God Alice can be so dumb sometimes! She's just going to go and risk her life to save my family again!

I can handle this I always could this should be my problem not hers! I need to get her out something is going to go wrong I know it. I was taken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. Everything in the house went silent. Carlisel answered

"Hello?"

The person on the other end said

"My old friend it's been long too long! Now as you must know Alice has joined us. You must come join us for dinner!"

Carlisel hesitated before saying

"Aro me and my family would love to join you for dinner."

They said goodbye an everyone in the house knew the plan was in action and they new Alice might die because of it.

**Thank you the one person who reviewed really loved it!**

**One review and I'll post the next chapter!**

**~Izzy 3~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still I don't own twilight or it's characters...**

**Italics are Alice's visions**

**Alice POV**

OH CRAP! Now my family's gone and done it now we are all going to get killed! Come to dinner it will be fun.. Mabye in hell! Jane ran into my room. She smiled at me today that was a first mabye staying with the Volturi wouldn't be soo bad.. WAIT no Volturi = bad Cullen = Good. Jane took my hand and she draged me threw the winding halls into the massive dineing room. I guess Aro was being kind because he had animal and human blood. He pulled my chair out and I sat down next to him. After a few moments of akward scilence Felix ushered my family in. Their faces lit up when they saw me alive. Aro exclamed

"Ah Carlisel how nice too see you again!"

My adoptive father just nodded. they all sat down aroung the table. Jaspers hand clutching mine for dear life. I felt my eyes glaze over. Sometimes I hate my visions.

_Edward lunged at Aro and in one swift movement Edward had Aro pinned up agenst the farthes wall. Than all hell broke out most of the gard was killed and my family was excapeing quickly but I wasn't with them._

Edward shot me a worried look. I nodded and Edward new it was time to push our plan into action. Even if the reprecutions would be quite harsh to me.

**Raise the standers two reviews and I'll update the next chapter!**

**~Izzy 3~**


End file.
